


Puzzling

by traumschwinge



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: F/M, Puzzles, fluffy piece of I don't really know, tangram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traumschwinge/pseuds/traumschwinge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the groovy chat after completing shot cubes. Hubert shows Pascal how to do tangram puzzles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puzzling

Hubert slammed down a small wooden box on the table. “There!” he huffed. “I found a game to show you how good at puzzles I truly am!”

“Huh?” Pascal took the box in her hands and started to examine it. “Building bricks?” she laughed. “Lil’ bro, aren’t we a little bit old for that?”

“You idiot,” Hubert sighed. ”This is a tangram set. It is an ancient puzzle game in which you’re supposed to bring all of these seven pieces into a certain shape without any of them overlapping. Like, can you put them together in a way to form a bird?”

Pascal took up one of the pieces and looked at him. “Weell, I guess I could,” she said thoughtfully. “Oh yes, if you put this thingy here, and that three edged piece there and…” She shuffled the pieces around on the table muttering to herself. After a while, she looked up. ”There, I did it. It wasn’t that hard! Now you do a thing.”

“A … thing?” Hubert repeated. He leaned back. “Try being more specific. Do you want me to lay a square, a person, another bird?”

Pascal put her fingers against her forehead and tapped them. “Lemme think… Oh, I know!” She pointed excitedly at Hubert. “I want you to make a man with a big belly!”

“Such a simple task,” Hubert huffed. He thought for a moment, before he pinched the bridge of his nose and thought some more. After a while, he laid the pieces down on the table to form a fat man with a hat and without feet.

Staring at the figure, Pascal wrinkled her forehead. She even tilted her head in one direction and then into another. “He’s missing his feet, ain’t he?” she finally asked.

“Well, technically, they’re there, they’re just as wide as the rest of his legs,” Hubert explained. “But you can make the same figure with legs. Do you know how?”

Pascal gave it some thoughts. She shuffled the pieces around to form the same figure again but with one piece left. Then, one moment, when Hubert wasn’t looking at her, she smiled. She straightened up and crossed her arms behind her head. “I don’t think I can figure that out in such a short time,” she cheered.

“It really isn’t that hard,” Hubert huffed. “See, you just have to turn this one around…” He reached for one piece.

“This one?” Pascal asked, reaching out for the same piece. For a second, their fingers touched. Hastily, Hubert pulled his hand away.

He cleared his throat. “Yes, this one,” he said. A slight blush had appeared on his cheeks. “Did you get it now?”

Pascal took the now free triangle and placed it at the bottom of the figure. She chuckled. “Yeah, thanks to you, little bro!”


End file.
